The oregon Health Sciences University requests five years of support to continue operating the Western Mental Health Research Center. The Center is a consortium involving the University the State of Oregon Mental Health and Developmental Disability Services Division, and the Kaiser Permanente Center for Health Research. The Western Mental Health research Center us dedicated to conducting studies on the organization and financing of care for the severely mentally ill. At the time of this writing, the Center has been in operation for two years. During that time Center researchers have been awarded two R01 research grants, have published one book and over 100 articles, have conducted many research dissemination activities, have initiated several pilot projects in our core research areas, and have participated in research training. During the coming five year period, the Center intends to continue its concentration on three main areas law and mental health, organization and financing if services for the severely mentally ill, and transcultural mental health issues. Center staff will sequentially conduct and major studies in the law and mental health areas. The center will support a pilot study and several planning projects. The pilot study and planning projects, by definition, are expected to lead to preparation and submission of R01 research grants. In addition, the Center will support development and maintenance of multi-purpose data bases pertinent to its core research areas. Finally, the Center will continue its technical assistance an public-academic liaison activities.